Shock's Revenge
by Sirius R Black
Summary: Shock's getting a little annoyed with Halloween town, and decides that it's time she gets some good old revenge. Let's just see if Good ol' Cupid can help her cause...
1. Chapter 1

Alright, so here's the 1st story that I'm posting! YAY! Read it and tell me what ya think, plz be honest--well, not too honest (if ya didn't like it)-- j/k Oh yeah DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters in this chapter! Do you have to remind me? Oh, and.............READ!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"SHOCK! GIVE IT BACK TO ME!" Lock screamed for the fiftieth time, throwing himself against her door. It refused to budge, as he already knew. He heard her laughter from behind the door and then the door open with a click. He slammed against it one last time, sending it crashing open. "Don't." she warned, "Jack'll come back and I'll get in trouble!" "So!? You stole my mask!" he screeched, bursting into her room and seeing her, sitting just out of reach on top of her high dresser. She had shoved her bed off to the side so he couldn't come after her, and was watching him with her dark eyes. HE jumped up, trying to grab onto her feet to pull her down. Becoming aggravated, she kicked him in the face when he nearly caught her foot. He stumbled backwards, staring at the short, demonish witch.  
He went straight back to trying to get his mask back, this time trying to climb her dresser. HE fell down and landed on the floor with a loud thump as she giggled. "It's not funny!" he yelled, becoming angry with her joke. HE looked around her room and spotted a few things lying around on a desk. HE snatched them up and ran before she got down.  
HE tore from the room, running down the long hallway to the other side, where his and Barrel's room was located. Slamming the door in her face only made Shock angrier, and she began yelling at him. He fell against his bed with her stuff and sorted through what he had stolen..and didn't plan to give back. He had one of her dolls, uck, girls, he thought in disgust, throwing the little rag doll aside and looking at the next item, a small book with a lock on it. He grinned as he set to work with one of her hairpins that he had stolen awhile ago, for just the occasion.  
The pounding had stopped and Shock had disappeared, heading back to her room, all huffy. She shut the door and inspected her desk to see what had been taken. A set of jacks, her doll, and the diary that Sally had gotten for her! She jumped up and ran back to Lock's door, pounding again. She knew he was good at picking locks, and she pleaded through the door for him to stop. "You still have my mask!" was his smug reply. She gave another fruitless slam when a voice interrupted her. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again everyone! Sorry I haven't posted for awhile, I've been really busy! Thanx to all my lovely reviewers, you guys rock! bDISCLAIMERb See you can't sue me cuz I admit that I don't own these guys. Sadly.  
Read it and review plz plz plz!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Shock? What's going on here, I keep hearing slams." It was Sally, and Shock quickly turned to face her. "Sally! Lock stole my diary and my doll and now he's going to read it!" she cried. "Why would he do that?" "Because he's evil, He's the devil." She replied, referring to his red hair gelled to look like horns. "Are you sure you didn't do something first?" "Well..." she trailed off. "I stole his mask, but still! He's going to read my diary!"  
"Lock!" Sally called, rapping on the door. It immediately clicked open, and Lock sauntered out with a smug look on is face. "You read it, didn't you?" she asked, anger replacing her worry. HE didn't reply, concentrating on his smug look. She looked at him like she wanted to strangle him, color flushing her cheeks. He chuckled to himself as he watched her coldly. Her cheeks flushed and she pounced on him, wrapping her thin hands around his neck and shaking him back and forth in anger. In a split second, Jack had appeared and was holding both by the scruffs of their necks. Lock struggled, eager to get as far away as possible from Shock, who was staring at him with utmost loathing.  
Barrel had appeared behind them, giggling to himself over their predicament. The third time this week that they had ended up hanging by their collars, although one was for playing a prank on one of the Halloween Town residents. Jack slowly placed the pair back on the ground, where Lock started to scurry away, only to be pulled back. Shock folded her arms over her chest after smoothing out her lilac dress.  
"What's going on here?" The pumpkin king snapped, skeleton creasing into a frown. Lock shuddered. "HE stole my diary." Shock sure was fast at tattling. "Well she stole my mask first!" he said, pointing to the corner, where the mask lay forgotten. "Both of you have got to stop fighting! Lock, give her back her diary, Shock, the mask." Shock snatched her book from Lock and chucked the mask square into his forehead before running off, cackling. He rubbed the spot gingerly, finding a large indent where she had hit him. "SHOCK! SHOCK GET BACK HERE!" Jack yelled, shaking a fist after the girl. She didn't turn around as she stormed away.  
Lock shook himself off, not able to lose his pride, and headed for the door, pulling his mask back on. "Come on Barrel." He snapped. Barrel scurried after him, tripping on his way out and flying into Lock, who sighed in exasperation.  
Jack turned to Sally, scowling. "We should do something about them." "Oh they're still young, they wouldn't do anything drastic." Sally comforted, laying a hand on his bony shoulder. "I think Shock just needs a little while to calm down-then she'll be back." "Why does she cause all the trouble?" "Now do keep in mind that she is the only girl of her age in Halloween Town at the moment. And Lock and Barrel do their share of mischief-maybe even more." "Well, yes, in that sense-but it's always Shock who is upset." "Well that's because girls are more sensitive." Sally explained gently, gathering up a few things from the floor. "But I thought Shock was friends with that Rosaline girl. And what about our daughter?" "They had a little rift. I think Shock just feels a little neglected. Give her a couple hours to cool off. In the meantime, we have to go get our daughter."  
Jack got up and grabbed his stuff from the table and led Sally out the door, still a bit confused on the whole issue. The Pumpkin King and Queen had to go pick up the twins, Sunny and Melanie, and their other two skeleton children, Sandy and Mike.  
"We should find Shock." Barrel suggested a few minutes later. "Why?" Lock demanded. "Because she should be here." "Should be here? What, miss her company. How nice she always is." He asked sarcastically. Barrel totally missed his sarcasm, replying, "Well, she' never very nice. She's just been with us for a long time, and we should keep her filled in." Lock stopped to stare at Barrel, then shook his head slowly in disbelief. iHe can be such an idiot sometimes-most of the time.i He continued walking in the direction of their old treehouse, Barrel hurrying behind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That's all for now! But if you give me lots of reviews, I'll post really really fast! Or as soon as I finish my report on usomeone or otheru for school (  
Smilez,  
~Siri~ 


	3. Chapter 3 gee I'm original!

Hi again! Hey guys I'm really really really really sorry for not posting sooner and I hope you'll all keep reading and reviewing!!!! Sorry it's been so long, but I've been really busy and it would take too long to explain!

Read and Review! (and I'll post even faster)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Shock muttered to herself as she slipped through the gates of the graveyard, soon disappearing into the dark cemetery, lost in the shadows. She slid past some of the tombstones and jumped over some of the other ones. Right now she was too angry at Lock to care where she was going. He had been getting on her nerves way too much lately, and too often had Shock been halfway to her collection of deadly weapons before remembering Jack's words of caution. But Jack wouldn't care where she went, and Shock was eager to get as far away from Halloween Town as possible. 

Her two girlfriends, Rosaline and Sandy, had betrayed her and now they were in huge fight. Neither of them was talking to Shock—and she wasn't talking to them. Even Lock and Barrel, whom she had gone through so much with, were making her angry. 

So Shock wanted one thing—revenge. That oh-so-sweet-and-satisfying revenge. The word rolled on her tongue as she said it aloud, and she smiled to herself. Nothing drastic, just something fun for her…

She carefully thought and tried to retrace her steps—the steps that she, Lock, and Barrel had taken to get to the doors. Maybe something there would prove interesting. As she wandered through the forest she realized just how bad she was at retracing steps. 

After running into three dead-ends and going by the same tree for the fourth time, she stopped, growing a little frightened. She dropped down next to the tree and leaned against it, willing herself not to fall asleep. As she finally decided to get up and go a different way, she saw a small path leading behind the tree, which she immediately picked up on. 

Shock stared around the circle of trees, eyes falling over each door. As she stared at each one, she failed to notice the Christmas door opening silently. She first noticed when a breeze of icy air blew by her, and secondly by the voice.

"Who are you!?" 

Shock whipped around to see a little girl—about her age, with striped stockings and a green dress. She had rosy cheeks—which looked flushed. She reminded Shock of the children she saw in Christmas Town. 

"Who are you?" Shock demanded stubbornly, placing her hands on her hips.

"I'm Medieva. Now you tell me who you are." She replied.

"I'm Shock. Why are you here?"

"Cuz I got sick of Christmas town, they're always so…happy! I hate it!"

"Oh."

"Are you from Halloween Town? You look like you could be."

"Yeah. I'm here cuz I got sick of everyone in Halloween—especially my friends." Shock replied before Medieva could ask.

"That doesn't sound good."

"I guess not. No one's bein' nice—I need to play a prank for revenge."

"Oooooo! Me too, but I'm not sure where to go…"

Shock looked back to the door that had interested her—The Heart. Valentine's Day. Love was a very dangerous prank—Shock didn't even know the extent. Nor did she know exactly what was behind that door—although it seemed interesting.

"Well I'm going through that door right there."

"You are?! But that won't cause trouble. Christmas Town is full of love!" Medieva shouted, but shock had already pulled open the door and jumped through. As if Halloween Town had that much love—that would be a perfect source of torture.

Shock fell fast, blinded by pink—PINK! Her least favorite color, and it was everywhere. She should shove Lock and Barrel in here one day—they might not have survived. They both hated pink more than Shock. 

She landed hard in a pile of paper. Colorful paper that, upon further inspection, was cut in the shapes of hearts and messages were scrawled over them. 

"Won't you be my Valentine? You're so sweet. I love you. Uuuuughhhhhhh!" Shock moaned as she clambered out of the pile, brushing the cards away as she fell a couple of feet. She had been at the top of a looming pile, and now half were scattered across the spotless white floor. She surveyed the area around her; tall green pillars of ivy shaped like little people with wings and a bow and arrow set. They looked really retarded. She stared at it, then shook her head. "Whoa, this place is weird." 

Then, on second thought she added, "Boy I need to stop talking to myself."

Hearts were mounted on the walls and the white floor was soon interrupted by brilliant pink webs spreading all across the floor, making the whole place seem a bit cluttered. The strange thing was, however, that there were no people. Not even one person scuttling by, lost. 

She soon saw an archway in the ivy statues and headed towards it. As she walked by, she noticed the biggest, ugliest, purpliest flowers she had ever seen. But upon closer inspection she saw that they were clusters of tiny purple flowers, and they kept popping up everywhere. There were millions of flowers all around, except in one area, where only one tiny bud grew. 

Shock swept past the flowers and headed through the archway and into a wave of light. She smoothed out her lilac dress after she was nearly knocked over by a tiny replica of the statues hurrying by. This room was filled with these little cupids, and each one was carting around a bunch of the sickly sweet cards Shock had been reading. 

Not one of them took notice to her, hustling by and throwing letters into little slots, where they zoomed away. She followed one, and as he dropped a letter, picked it up before he could get it. He turned and stared at her. After recovering from the shock he seemed to go through, he snapped, "Give that back, little girl, and go back with all the other children. You know we have work to do!"

"No I don't." Shock replied hotly, throwing the letter through a random slot. It zoomed away, and then an alarm bell sounded, causing both the little cupid and Shock to jump. The whole factory stopped dead in their tracks, panicked. Shock enjoyed watching the panic spread, and they all hurried towards the center of the room, where a large screen sat. 

Shock rolled her eyes and watched the cupid try to duck out of the way. Shock giggled to herself and followed him through the door, planning on continuing to follow and annoy him. 

"What are you still doing here?" he demanded a couple of seconds later, when he had sat down on a strangely shaped bench. 

"When I find out what this place is."

"It's Valentine's Day, girl, we have work to do."

"You're not doing it." Shock smirked. "What's Valentine's Day?"

He gaped at her. "You're joking, right?"

"No. Ever heard of Halloween?"

"No. What's that?"

"My holiday." She chirped. "Tell me about Valentine's Day."

"It's the most romantic day in the world! We send gifts out to loving couples and 'tha bossman' makes people longing for love find their soulmate."

"That's so stupid!" Shock exclaimed. 

"You must be an awfully lonely person." The cupid shot back. 

"How dare you!" Shock growled, her temper rising. "I wouldn't mess with me if I were you!"

"Sorry." He shook his head. "Why haven't you heard of Valentine's Day?"

"We spend all year preparing for Halloween and pulling pranks." Shock replied. "And, wait, did you say, 'tha bossman'?"

"Yes, I did!"

"Who's that?" she asked with a laugh.

"The man, Head Cupid. The one with the power to create love and tragedy."

"Did he, like, make you rehearse that?" Shock was still quite amused. 

"Ugh, I have to get to work. Go back from where you came from, brat."

Shock laughed madly as he left. When he was gone, she got up again and turned around. Another door, this one a bright pink, was on the other wall. It was too tempting to resist. "This is so much more fun than Halloween Town!" Shock decided. 

She cautiously pushed open the door and found a long hallway, the crisscrossing pink floor designs reaching out in front of her. Her footsteps echoed around the room, and soon she saw a window. She peered through it and gasped. A huge red chair sat in the center of the room, and another cupid sat in it. He was so definitely 'tha bossman'. 

And really ugly. Well, really ugly was an understatement. He had long bland curls and a frown on his face. And he was just…ugly. And he looked evil. Shock wrinkled her nose, beginning to grow bored with the whole valentine's Day. 

Until she spotted the bag.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Thats all for now! This time it was a little bit of a cliffhanger

Wonder what Shock's up to....*grins evilly*

smilez, Siri


	4. It's been awhile Chapter four Escape

Um....hi everyone. Do you remember me? I don't think you would. In fact, I hardly doubt you'd remember this story. It's been taki g an---erm--BREAK! yes, a break for a few months -cough-many-cough-. Well, it's back, although my computer crashed and my nearly completed version was lost, but this is what I have, and i shall finish it and hopefully post regularly.

The reviews will help fuel me -waves cookies and treats- And I love my reviewers. Want it done faster? Leave a review!

* * *

The bag was filled with arrows. A bow sat next to it. So maybe they did have fun and hurt people here… They sat right next to the door, which she could easily slip open and take them. And there were so many…

Shock was good at archery, and even better at being stealthy. She slid the door open and grabbed the bag and bow quickly. The cupid man was screaming about something and didn't notice anything that was going on.

"Trick or Treat." Shock whispered out of habit as she slipped down the hallway again, clutching the bag. She was ready to go home and sling a few arrows at whoever decided to tick her off.

She must have taken a wrong turn at the big pink door, because she ended up in a little workshop where the heart shaped paper littered the tables and floors. It was empty at the moment, and Shock decided to go through the door on the other side instead of backtracking. Might as well have a little fun.

She opened the door and found herself surrounded by little children with pink cheeks and clothing. They were all making valentines intently, not saying a word. They took no notice of Shock.

She pulled out one of the arrows to inspect it and fit it into the sling. Without meaning to, she let go and an arrow flew towards one of the workers. As it nearer him, Shock frantically looked for a place to hide. Surely he'd stop for the arrow piercing him like that. But as the arrow sank into the crook of his back, it softened and sunk in.

He did stop, and he turned around slowly. Then his eyes fell on Shock, and something in his brain must have clicked, because he got up and headed towards her. Shock was too frozen with fear to move again. He was going to yell at her, and she'd get caught and her fun taken away. Again. Like always.

"Who are you, you beautiful princess?" he asked. Shock's eyes widened. Something was wrong.

"Uhhhhhh…I'm Shock."

"I'm #13685, or Harry."

Shock stopped, thinking furiously. The arrows. They must have been magical arrows. Love arrows. Of course Shock couldn't think that herself! She mentally kicked herself and then thought to run, before this thing could do anything else. Holding tightly to the arrows, which she knew that could cause major trouble in Halloween Town (Good!), she ran back through the doors. She stopped short when she saw another archway, and rushed out into it. She was back on the patio, and the retarded cupid statue was still there, staring down at her. She walked past it and continued walking.

Now she was back in the room with the millions of valentines stacked high above the ceiling. Now how did she get out? She glanced behind her, and saw the kid still looking for her, and panicked.

She dove into the pile of cards just as he seemed to have seen her, and soon she felt herself falling. The cards disappeared, and she was once again sitting in the circle of holiday trees, still clutching the arrows. A couple of cards were caught on the arrows, and she stuck them down in the bottom of the bag hurriedly as she ran towards the Pumpkin shaped door.

* * *

Okay, kinda short for owing everyone so badly. Cuz I suck. Well I'm sorry, but I'm working on the next chapter. Much longer, I promise! Review, even if you hated it. It will make me feel good inside. -ahem-Flames sometimes make me laugh, so make sure they're educated and not pointless yelling.

Thanks!

Click the button, you know you want to!

Siri


End file.
